


The Garden of Pleasures

by Madpineapple



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, exotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madpineapple/pseuds/Madpineapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The garden hides the pleasure of it's master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden of Pleasures

That garden, luxuriously green and lavishly arranged with different kinds of exotic plants…  
Dark purple locks spreading over tan shoulders. Golden eyes opened to look in grey-blue ones. A swift flick of a wrist and the servant let the tray on the floor, kneeling humbly at his master’s feet, offering sweet fruits. But his master has eyes only for another prize, a much more desirable treat, the lips of his servant.  
And he claims them as he had done thousands of times before, just as if eating a fruit; he claims all of his servant, lips, neck, skin, body, soul…


End file.
